warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Gran Kroot
Mío, no hace falta que lo traduzcáis por el momento. (Aunque puede que necesite ayuda) Capitán Instructor El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 16:41 13 ene 2012 (UTC)'' 16:21 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Duda 1 The Shapers are referred to as the Shaper Caste in one source, indicating a cultural link between the Tau and Kroot. (¿Cómo se traduce Shaper Caste? 'Casta del Gran Kroot'? ¿Dónde está eso escrito en fuente oficial para mirarlo desde ahí?). Duda 2 The Shapers lead individual Kindreds into battle, directing them as a Sergeant would. A large kindred is typically run by a Master Shaper, while a group consisting of multiple kindreds may be headed by a Shaper Council of three to five kroot, who act as overseers to the other shapers, and ensure that shapers do not lead their warriors down a dangerous evolutionary path. Occasionally Shaper Chief may rise to power in times of emergency, such as Anghkor Prok, and unite hundreds of kindreds as a single army. (Traducir el párrafo) Duda 3 The Shaper as many powers and traits among them are an instinctual understanding of the foes wounds and abilities, if he has devoured an example of the foe's race. They also have shamanistic powers, due to them being the focus of Kroot ancestor worship of their Kindred, practising rituals that seem to fill them supernatural powers, usually involving a sonorous chant and access to the powders, rocks and bones kept within the Shaper’s fetish pouch. Among these powers are Ancestral Blessing, calling the warrior spirits of his ancestors to aid the Shaper and his allies, Blood of the Stalker, daubing himself and his allies skin with the blood of a local predator and with a prayer to gain favour of the ancestors and grant helping them with hunts, and Prophetic Dream, visions from their ancestors that grant him foreknowledge of the future that is often difficult to understand, vision which may relate to something in the next week or even years. (Lo mismo, de aquí ya me entero bien poco. Además de que esto no está representado en el codex y auqnue algo habia leido al respecto, si no sale en los manuales de rol no creo que sea oficial) Capitán Instructor El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 16:41 13 ene 2012 (UTC)'' 09:46 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Algunas aclaraciones Buenas. Tras echarle un ojo al texto en original, personalmente tengo la opinión de que el problema principal es que los troneras de GW tradujeron MAL el término, y que han arrastrado el fallo 3 ediciones, nada menos... No sería la primera vez, ni el primer término... El término original es 'Shaper', y eso viene a ser "Formador", "Forjador"... o en una acepción más extensa, quizá "Adiestrador" (por aquello de que 'forma' a los demás Kroot). Así, 'Master Shaper' podría traducirse como "Formador Maestro" o "Maestro Formador", 'Shaper Caste' sería algo así como "Casta de los Formadores", etcétera... De hecho el término en alemán es 'Kroot Weiser', lo que se traduciría como "Sabio Kroot" o "Anciano Kroot". Lo de Gran Kroot... pues como que no termina de cuadrarme, a pesar de que sea el término que consta en los Codex. Quizá sería más aceptable "Líder Kroot", pero aun así me rechina un poco... No sé si habrá actualmente alguna novela en castellano en la que aparezca un Gran Kroot (quitando la 5ª de los Ultramarines, y ni siquiera se hace mención al término, que sepa), pero al menos en las que tengo yo (Y son, casi, todas las que constan en el listado que tenemos en la wiki) no recuerdo haber leído el término... Acerca de las traducciones, aquí vienen unas de mi puño y letra (He escogido la acepción de 'formador' en algunos puntos para ver como quedaría, no por otra cosa. Si hay que cambiarlo, se cambia y ya está....Como nota, los términos en negrita son enlaces que constan en Lexicanum Inglés): Duda 1 ---- Los Grandes Kroot son citados en una fuente como miembros de la Casta de los Formadores, lo que indica una relación cultural entre los Tau y los Kroot. ---- <> Duda 2 ---- Los Grandes Kroot dirigen hacia la batalla a Estirpes individuales, dirigiéndolas del mismo modo que lo haría un Sargento. Una Estirpe de mayor tamaño es normalmente dirigida por un Gran Kroot Anciano, o Gran Kroot Maestro, mientras que un grupo consistente en múltiples Estirpes suele ser dirigido por un Consejo de Grandes Kroot, compuesto por de tres a cinco kroot, que actúan como dirigentes y controladores del resto de los Formadores, asegurándose de que estos no lleven a sus guerreros por un peligroso camino evolutivo. De vez en cuando, un Formador Jefe puede tomar el poder en momentos de emergencia, como ocurrió en el caso de Anghkor Prok, uniendo a centenares de Estirpes en un solo ejército. ---- Duda 3 ---- Entre los muchos poderes y rasgos característicos de los Grandes Kroot se halla una comprensión instintiva de las capacidades y debilidades de un enemigo, si es que ha conseguido devorar a un individuo de dicha especie. Disponen además de poderes shamánicos debido al hecho de actuar como punto focal del culto Kroot a los ancestros de las Estirpes, llevando a cabo rituales que parecen llenarlos de poder sobrenatural. Dichos rituales suelen implicar el uso de los polvos, rocas y huesos albergados en la bolsa fetiche del Gran Kroot. Entre dichos poderes se pueden mencionar: *''Bendición Ancestral, que atrae a los espíritus de los Ancestros para que guían al Gran Kroot y a sus aliados. *Sangre del Cazador,'' que otorga el favor de los ancestros para ganar su asistencia para la caza tras ungirse a sí mismo y a sus aliados con la sangre de un depredador local. *''Sueños Proféticos, que imbuyen al Gran Kroot de la capacidad de predecir el futuro a través de visiones otorgadas por los Ancestros. Dichas visiones pueden ser difíciles de interpretar, pero suelen estar relacionadas con acontecimientos que se producirán en las siguientes semanas o incluso años. ---- Como colofón, lo que comentas en la 3ª duda está, punto por punto, en el "Into the Storm" de Rogue Trader, así que es otra fuente a añadir, y la confirmación de que es material oficial, en tanto en cuanto el material de los RPG es oficial. Ah, y hay también material tanto en la Lexicanum Alemán como en Wikihammer 40K UK. En principio no he metido en las traducciones ni el material procedente de dichas fuentes ni el que tengo en los RPG, pero si consideras que habría que meterlo, coméntalo y lo teclearé lo antes posible... Ginnobushi (discusión) 17:50 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Yah. Perfecto entonces, muchas gracias por tu tiempo Ginno. Mantendré Gran Kroot y usaremos Gran Kroot Anciano o algo así por el momento. Tenga que lamentarse o no, la entrada del codex pone 'Gran Kroot' y es la principal fuente del ejército. Hasta que lo cambien lo tendremos que soportar. Todo el mundo los conoce por Gran Kroot así que mejor no cambiarlo para evitar confusiones, también puedo dejar una nota a pie de página con el error de traducción. Y sobre su denominación en novelas... Primero hay que encontrar una en que salgan kroots (Harto difícil) y segundo en que especifiquen qué 'rango' tiene el que los lidera, si dicen caudillo, jefe, gran kroot, lo que sea. Me temo que no hay nada, no me suena y en todo caso el tiempo nos lo dirá. Cuando renueve el codex Tau, si no ha cambiado, buscaré material. De momento así se queda. Mañana me pondré a arreglar esto, hoy me he dado un palizón con Nimbosa y estoy agotado. Capitán Instructor El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 16:41 13 ene 2012 (UTC)' 18:38 30 jul 2012 (UTC)'''